


Once More

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Hate Crime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's worst day of his life was when he and Kurt were attacked after the dance. He just wished Kurt could remember it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Kurt is actually the guy from Blaine’s Sadie Hawkins dance but he lost his memory and won’t ever get it back.

“Blaine Warbler,” he couldn’t fight the smile as Kurt took his hand dramatically. “Will you go to junior prom with me?”

His heart stuttered to a stop and for a moment he couldn’t breathe around the tightness in his throat. Kurt was still looking at him expectantly and he couldn’t get the words out.

You’ve asked me this before.

Please remember.

“Prom?” He managed to force out, glad that his words didn’t sound as strangled as he felt.

“It’ll be the social event of the season!” Kurt said brightly before his smile faded and his face fell. “You don’t want to go to prom with me?”

Something in his chest cracked when Kurt pulled his hand away, looking hurt. He leaned back a little in his chair and his lips pursed a little. 

“No, no, no, of course, of course I want to go with you!” Blaine said quickly, heart pounding. “It’s just…prom?”

“What about prom, Blaine?” Kurt asked, the hurt fading a little.

You don’t remember dancing with me. You don’t remember the way we waited for your dad outside. You don’t remember the way I screamed for you when they hit you in the head with a baseball bat.

“At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance, and…I had just come out,” the story spilled from his mouth and he couldn’t stop as Kurt’s eyes softened. “So I asked…a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys…um…beat the living crap out of us.”

He saw flashes of emotions go through Kurt’s eyes. Understanding, fear, sorrow, but no recognition. 

“I’m so sorry.”

You’ll never know how sorry I am. I stole part of your life away because I just wanted to dance with you.

“I’m out and I’m proud and all, this is just a bit of a sore spot,” Blaine sighed and Kurt’s eyes lit up. 

“This is perfect. You couldn’t face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine,” Kurt’s face set with that fierce determination that Blaine both loved and feared at the same time. 

This isn’t about me.

I can’t ever see you get hurt again.

Then Kurt’s face fell again and he fidgeted. “But I have to say, Blaine, that if it makes you feel uncomfortable at all, we’ll just forget about prom. We’ll go to a movie instead.”

Blaine stared back at him. All he had to do was agree to a movie and it would be done. He wouldn’t have to relive the worst day of his life. He wouldn’t have to worry that this time Kurt would only wake up with some memory gone. 

He had thought he was going to die when Kurt looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time on that staircase. 

He would die if Kurt were hurt again. 

“I’m crazy about you,” Blaine finally said and Kurt’s expression lightened.

“So I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yes,” Blaine sighed and Kurt jumped in his seat, looking thrilled. “You and I are going to prom.”

Blaine wished he could be as excited as Kurt as he started ranting about the kilt he was thinking about, just like the kilt he wore last time. They had almost lost each other before; Blaine knew that he would never let that happen again.


	2. Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by singingklaine: Sequel to Once more? they go to the dance and when Kurt runs outside after being called for prom queen, he remembers the last dance and has a panic attack.
> 
> Prompt: Can you do a follow up to Once More. Where Kurt remember about the sadie hawkins? Maybe the “can i have this dance” comment was something blaine said at sadie hawkins and it all just fits for Kurt

The whole night felt like a ghost lingering just out of sight. 

Blaine looked stunning in his tux and his hand fit so perfectly in Kurt’s as they danced. He was so unbelievably proud of his boyfriend. Despite the almost constant worry in his eyes he kept his chin up and danced with Kurt, ignoring the glances all around them. 

But with every step he took and every word he heard he felt almost an echo, like he was living in a repeated moment just out of reach. By the time the prom court was announced he had a faint headache and felt a little ill. 

Blaine’s hand was warm and held onto his own tightly. A slow buildup of dread threatened to choke Kurt and it all exploded the moment Figgins mumbled his name for prom queen. 

Panic squeezed around his ribs and throat, making it hard to breathe. He honestly didn’t even know why he was so freaked out. Normally he would have glared at everyone staring at him and put on his Ice Queen persona but instead he found himself running without even thinking about it.

He heard Blaine calling after him and in the back of his mind heard the same thing but higher pitched and more panicked. 

They were going to die. They were going to be killed. 

Blaine terrified face swam into focus as he lightly took his hands, trying to anchor him. For a moment he saw Blaine with slightly longer curls and a younger face before his vision cleared. Blaine was trying desperately to soothe him but Kurt couldn’t get past the feeling of overwhelming fear. 

“I’m right here,” Blaine said softly, voice sounding a little choked. “They can’t hurt you again.”

They were just standing outside of the school, hands brushing against each other as they shared shy smiles. The dance had been everything Kurt had ever dreamed of and he felt like his chest was going to explode with happiness. 

“This was fun,” Blaine said softly and Kurt nodded, blushing. 

With a deep breath, he took a step forward. Blaine’s smile faded and his eyes widened, flicking between Kurt’s eyes and his lips. They were inches away from each other when a loud crack came from nearby.

“Here are the two faggots who tried to ruin our night,” one of the football players sneered and lifted the baseball bat he had just hit the ground with. 

“We’re just leaving,” Kurt said shortly. 

“I’ll say you were,” another boy spat. “Maybe we should teach you a lesson about ruining wholesome events.”

He felt Blaine stiffen near him and then they were being yanked apart. Pain blossomed in Kurt’s stomach as a fist was slammed into it and he watched as they yanked Blaine’s head back by his hair. 

The baseball bat came down hard and he heard Blaine’s arm crack before he let out a sharp cry. Kurt struggled harder in their grip, snarling. 

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” He shouted and the boy turned to him, bat raised. 

He saw Blaine’s horrified face and then nothing.

“Who was your date to that dance?” Kurt choked out and Blaine looked down at their hands. “Blaine? Who did you take to the dance?”

“What do you remember?” Blaine asked softly and it felt like he was being punched in the stomach again. 

“I remember standing outside with you…those guys with the bat,” Kurt scowled, the memory slipping through his fingers like sand. “They broke your arm.”

“We should get you home,” Blaine pulled on his hands but Kurt stood firm.

“What happened?”

“Your dad asked me not to say anything,” Blaine hesitated but Kurt squeezed his hands again. “We had been friends for a long time and I asked you to the dance. We had a wonderful time and we were waiting for your dad outside. They came over to us and started hitting us but…but you fought back after they broke my arm. They hit you in the head with the bat and you just fell.”

“What happened then?” Kurt asked, noticing the tears glistening in Blaine’s eyes.

“I thought you were dead,” Blaine choked out. “They ran and your dad got there. He called an ambulance and they took you away. I tried to see how you were doing but they made me leave. Then you finally woke up and I wanted to see you but you had memory loss and they worried that I might trigger a panic attack or something. My parents moved me to Dalton and…you know the rest.”

Kurt’s mind swam as he tried desperately to think back. The headache was raging now and he felt almost like he was going to fall apart. 

“Let’s just go home,” Blaine whispered.

“No,” Kurt shook his head and Blaine froze.

“Kurt, it’s okay,” he whispered. “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone. We’ll go home and talk to your dad. It’ll be okay.”

“No! They took everything from me,” Kurt brushed at the tears on his cheeks. “I’m not letting them take anything else.”

He strode back into the gym, Blaine following him closely. He kept Blaine’s gaze the entire time they were crowning him and ignored the tightness in his chest. A slight panic bubbled up in his chest when Karofsky fled and he was stuck in a circle of staring faces. 

“May I have this dance?” A soft voice asked behind him and he turned to see Blaine smiling at him.

He had been in love with Blaine for years without remembering it. They had a life beyond meeting him on that staircase and it was all blank to Kurt. It was honestly pure luck that they had even run into each other again. 

It was fate.

“Of course,” Kurt took Blaine’s hand.


End file.
